


Be Your Love

by ciel__b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Idk TT i tried something, Jealousy, M/M, fluff???, happy birthday Jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b/pseuds/ciel__b
Summary: Baekhyun hears Chanyeol cry in his room that night.





	Be Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallfIower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallfIower/gifts).



Baekhyun couldn’t explain how he felt when his members complimented his acting. He was happy and felt shy for some reason. He got countless compliments for his voice, his singing. They didn’t make him feel like this. But acting though, it was a territory he just started venturing into. 

 

He wouldn’t tell that he was the best actor out there. He had to learn a lot from his senior co-actors. Especially _Joonki hyung_ had helped him in some scenes, telling him how to bring out emotions and how to act it out.

 

He spent hours whining to Kyungsoo and sometimes even to Minseok after the script reading. _“What if I don’t do well? This is scary, Kyungsoo.”_

 

However, after watching the first episode, Kyungsoo texted him with approving cheers and _you did great there._ Not only Kyungsoo but the other members had told him that he acted well. Junmyeon was so impressed that he agreed to treat him out someday. The maknaes flooded the chatroom with kissy faces, much for Baekhyun’s delight. 

 

Even his label mates expressed their admiration for his character when they crossed paths at the agency office. Baekhyun almost felt satisfied. Almost.

 

If only Chanyeol had said something—anything about his acting or simply just on the drama. It made Baekhyun to feel insecure for some reason. Chanyeol was the most excited when he heard the news about Baekhyun getting a drama; not even Baekhyun was that excited—he was nervous and it was Chanyeol who assured him that he will do good and that the drama will be a success. 

 

He even made sure to calm his nerves during the day of the script reading by cheering him up. Baekhyun felt grateful. When he returned late night after tiring hours of shooting, Chanyeol would always wait for him and would not go to sleep until he saw Baekhyun eat. 

 

 _“You are working hard, Baekhyunnie. Eat well,”_ he would say when Baekhyun asked him to go sleep. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t the only one who worked hard. Chanyeol had signed for a Chinese movie too and Baekhyun cheered him as considerate as Chanyeol did for him. 

 

When the first episode aired, Minseok was with him at their dorm. He expressed his comments as well which calmed Baekhyun’s nerves. Chanyeol was supposed to be with them but he texted that he would be late as he had some work in his studio. Baekhyun didn’t mull over it much thinking the later might catch up with the first episode later. 

 

When Chanyeol returned to their dorm, Baekhyun was already asleep.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t free to watch the second episode as well as the third one. Nor did he bring up any mentions of the drama in any of their conversations either. Something about it irked Baekhyun. It was his first ever drama and he wanted to know what Chanyeol thought about it.

 

He knew he was being childish by thinking so because he was aware of their packed schedules and that Chanyeol wasn’t really a person who watched dramas. He would rather watch a three hour long movie rather than a drama that has 15 episodes. Just like Baekhyun. 

 

But he did watch Kyungsoo’s drama. He kept imitating his character whereas he didn’t even seem like he acknowledged his Baekhyun’s character’s name.

 

There were few times when the drama was brought up to Chanyeol when Baekhyun was around. But it always felt like he avoided talking about it. He kept silent when it was brought up. Like there was one time they were doing V-Live. They were casually reading the random fan comments that were disappearing quickly in the sea of comments. 

 

“Scarlet hearts ryeo was good last night.” 

 

Baekhyun was standing behind Jongin who was peering at the screen reading comments behind Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s head turned to Chanyeol in an instant. 

 

“You watched it yesterday?” Baekhyun asked him even before he could think about it. But he saw Chanyeol pressing his lips into a thin line and he heard Jongin say _it was a comment, hyung._

 

Baekhyun didn’t want to feel disappoint over that thing and he told himself that Chanyeol was just busy. He would have watched it if he was free and moreover, Baekhyun remembered how Chanyeol cheered him on the first day of his filming.  

 

Chanyeol seemed so excited. He even said that he would watch it first. He promised Baekhyun a dinner treat if his drama hit success which it did. 

 

It was their group’s little tradition—to eat dinner together whenever their they get a win for their songs in the music shows, when they receive the news of their albums being a million seller, when they finish their concerts well and safe or to celebrate any of the members’ achievements in whatever they do. 

 

Junmyeon announced in their groupchat about a celebratory dinner for Baekhyun’s drama being one of the top rating dramas. The members debated upon which place to eat. After lots of suggestions, they finally settled on ordering bossam and eating at the dorm together.   

 

°°°

 

Chanyeol was idly lying on his bed when Sehun knocked in, calling him for the dinner. Chanyeol laid there without responding so Sehun opened the door to peek inside.

 

“Aren’t you coming down? Food arrived,” Sehun was still standing at the door, waiting for Chanyeol to perk up at the mention of food. But Chanyeol didn’t even move an inch. 

 

“You guys go on. I don’t feeling like eating now,” Chanyeol said when Sehun opened his mouth to talk. He looked up from his phone and gestured the maknae to go. Sehun looked like he wanted to drag Chanyeol from there. He was hungry.

 

“Are you sure, hyung?” 

 

“Yes, you go now.”

 

 

After Sehun went away, his phone lighted up and a kakao text from Baekhyun popped up. Chanyeol really didn’t want to open it. He knew what it was. His phone chimed for the second time.

 

_r u not hungry? come down_

_let’s eat it while before it gets cold_

 

Chanyeol just sent him a short _nope not feeling well,_ and kept his phone away. He would tell Baekhyun that he slept. 

 

A minute might have passed since he replied Baekhyun. The phone didn’t chime, much for his relief. Baekhyun might have brought his excuse. But oh, Baekhyun would be Baekhyun.

 

He saw his door opening without preamble and it revealed Baekhyun, who was wearing a black t-shirt and a frown that didn’t match with it. “What’s wrong?”

 

Chanyeol sat up in his bed and shrugged. It only deepened the other’s frown. “I am not feeling hungry, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun muttered something under his breath and Chanyeol let out a questioning hum. “Liar,” Baekhyun repeated louder and Chanyeol frowned this time. “How can you not be hungry when you haven’t eaten anything from the afternoon? Just say you don’t wanna join us,” he slightly raised his voice but sounded more hurt than mad for some reason.

 

“That’s not it. I just—“ 

 

“I know, Chanyeol. You don’t have to explain anything,” Baekhyun said, not his voice quieter and he stepped back slowly. “I just don’t know what wrong I did. You were there for every other celebratory dinners, for Kyungsoo’s, for Junmyeon hyung’s. And when it comes to me,”—Chanyeol shook his head, guilt rising up inside his chest but Baekhyun ignored it—“I don’t even know if you are happy for me. I didn’t wanna ask, Chanyeol but please tell me, are you really not happy with my drama? I would have understood if you told me you aren’t but what you are doing now,” he looked away from Chanyeol's widened eyes, “ _this is hurting._ ”

 

It had been ten minutes after Baekhyun slammed the door behind his face and left him alone and Chanyeol was still cursing at himself for what an ass he had been. 

 

His heart was going wild with the ugly guilt waves and it only became worse when the maknae entered his room again, this time without knocking, just like Baekhyun did.

 

“I don’t know what you did, hyung but Baekhyun hyung seemed off. He didn’t even eat and locked up himself after telling he is feeling sick.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t look at him. He knew he was being childish—an asshole. Sehun wouldn’t understand.

 

“You don’t want to tell me, hyung? I could help.” Sehun said after he sat beside his hyung. “This is not the first time you guys are having a fight,”—he ignored when Chanyeol mumbled that it wasn’t a fight—“but it had been a long since you both fought. And I know you both only fight over trivial things like ice cream flavours and over marvel movies,” Sehun snorted mockingly as if he and Jongin didn’t take sides to rile up those fight and only stopping after getting a glare from Kyungsoo. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer for minutes but he did when he couldn’t bear with the intensified glare he was getting from Sehun who was boring a hole into his side as if trying to read his mind. “I am ashamed. It’s my fault,” he voiced out, at last only to be teased by the maknae.

 

“Everyone knows it is your fault. Now tell me what you did so we can cool down Baekhyun hyung soon.”

 

Chanyeol worried over his lower lip, contemplating whether he should tell the other or to just apologise to Baekhyun to lessen the embarrassment. But Sehun was smart. 

 

“Wait, don’t tell me,” Sehun muttered out of blue causing Chanyeol to look at him. Then a tiny smirk made a way to his smug face. “It was about you not watching his drama, right?”

 

Chanyeol sputtered causing Sehun to guffaw. 

 

“Hyung, I got what’s happening. Oh my god, this really happened! I must tell Jongin about this!”

 

“You are not telling anyone!” Chanyeol yelled up, frustrated over what Sehun said. He didn’t know what Sehun made up in his mind but he didn’t want Jongin to intrude either. Sehun alone was enough for whatever drama that was waiting.

 

“Jongin-ah!” Sehun shouted his name and Chanyeol groaned when another head peeked in.

 

•••

 

It was Kyungsoo who woke him up the next day. It was usually Baekhyun but Chanyeol could imagine why it wasn’t Baekhyun. Kyungsoo frowned at him, “What are you both? Five year olds?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer him. He might even get whacked at the back of the head. Kyungsoo hated whenever they fought because he was the one who ended up being the owl between them.

 

“Couldn’t get any other day to fight though? Junmyeon hyung still didn’t find out but if he does, I am not helping. You both are gonna sit through his lecture alone…” Chanyeol zoned out from Kyungsoo’s ramble as he entered his bathroom.

 

°°°

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked as he finally made up some courage to face Baekhyun after hours of not going out of his room. 

 

Kyungsoo barely glanced at him as he answered, “he just left.” 

 

“Where?”

 

“Over his parents. For three days.”

 

Parents? That meant he was in Bucheon. Chanyeol could not ignore the pang of guilt again. Maybe he should just text him about it. Or call him. Or not. 

 

As if Kyungsoo realised his internal dilemma, he let out a soft chuckle to bring back Chanyeol out of it. 

 

“You are an idiot, Chanyeol. Getting jealous over nothing,” Kyungsoo told him as he turned back to his phone so that Chanyeol wouldn’t see his growing smile. His members could get adorable sometimes and these two were just irresistible to become fond of. 

 

“I am gonna finish off Jongin—“

 

“Jongin didn’t tell me, idiot. No one had to. It was obvious and Baekhyun kinda spoke it out to me so I figured it out,” Kyungsoo calmly said, expecting the panic look on Chanyeol’s face. He quickly added before Chanyeol could sputter nonsense, “no, don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anything _yet_ and he didn’t seem too mad. He told me he just wanna meet up his parents before we get busy with schedules.”

 

Chanyeol let out a relieving sigh and Kyungsoo smirked which the former didn’t miss. “Don’t gang upon the maknaes now, Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to but—It’s their fault mentioning about Baekhyun’s love interest everytime they can. They were doing it intentionally to make me feel like it, weren’t they?”

 

“Took so long enough to figure it out, didn’t you?” snorted Kyungsoo. “They had been doing this ever since that day you met Baekhyun, Chanyeol. And you get jealous over such mundane things. Don’t act like a teenage—“

 

“Don’t call me a teenage girl—“

 

“—girl having crush—but that’s how you are acting right now, you idiot.”

 

Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo, hugging his knees close to his chest and hiding his face to hide his embarrassed face. Kyungsoo was amused but he didn’t show any of it before chuckling when Chanyeol asked him, “so…” he tilted his head a little to see if Kyungsoo was looking at him. “They kind of told me that he had, you know,” he made a gesture with his hands and Kyungsoo laughed out loud when he realised what the taller was asking him. 

 

“Kissing scene?” he asked between his laugh and Chanyeol hesitated to nod, too embarrassed. “He has one, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol grunted hiding his face again with Kyungsoo’s laughter ringing in the background. 

 

•••

 

Baekhyun returned to their dorm a day before he actually planned to. Kyungsoo grinned widely when he saw him for which Baekhyun returned a small smile. “Seems like you missed me too much?” He teased.

 

Baekhyun hummed, “maybe but also because I owe an apology from someone.” 

 

“Oh he went in to sleep early, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo told making Baekhyun’s smile falter a little. “He didn’t look sleepy though.”

 

“I will go check.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Wipe that smile off your face, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun chided playfully as Kyungsoo enjoyed himself watching Baekhyun’s flustered face.

 

°°°

 

When Baekhyun quietly opened Chanyeol’s door, he heard Chanyeol sniffling. 

 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” called out Baekhyun’s voice, soft and almost quiet as a whisper. But Chanyeol didn’t answer. The sniffling sound seemed to stop so Baekhyun opted to go to him and check if it the other was sleeping.

 

He carefully walked into the room without making any noise just in case Chanyeol was asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up. Chanyeol had the covers thrown over him so Baekhyun carefully tried to take it off him but Chanyeol was holding it.

 

“Chanyeol, take this off! Were you crying?” Baekhyun asked him as he kept on trying to take off the covers but Chanyeol was putting up a fight. “I heard noises. Take this off!”

 

With that he forcefully pushed that cover down, only to reveal bloodshot eyes blinking at him.

 

“Chanyeol! Are you sick or something?!” Baekhyun almost jumped on the bed to take a better look of the other’s face. “Is your stomach aching? Did Kyungsoo put too much spice in the dinner?”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t crying anymore but his ears got pink because of the embarrassment. “Stop it,” he weakly pushed Baekhyun away. “No, go away,” he mumbled.

 

“Tell me why you are crying first!” 

 

Chanyeol sighed exasperatedly, “you will make fun of me, Baekhyun. Go away.”

 

Baekhyun sat there staring dead at Chanyeol. “Tell me before I start beating you up,” he said causing Chanyeol to shiver.

 

When Chanyeol didn’t open his mouth, Baekhyun looked around for something he can beat Chanyeol with but then something caught his eyes. Chanyeol’s open laptop and his face displayed. 

 

When Chanyeol caught his sight, his eyes widened at what Baekhyun caught him doing and his hands flew to hide the screen, now too late to do that because Baekhyun was sitting there frozen.

 

It was that scene—where his character died. Chanyeol was crying. Baekhyun slowly looked at Chanyeol before looking back at the screen Chanyeol was trying to hide poorly. Then the room was filled with his laughter and Baekhyun almost had fallen out of the bed if not Chanyeol holding him up.

 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“But you were crying!”

 

“You died!” Chanyeol’s voice cracked and Baekhyun stopped laughing. His heart kind of swooned as he watched Chanyeol trying to hold his tears back. The members gave positive comments on that episode, they told him that they felt sorry for their Wang Eunnie. But watching Chanyeol cry for the same reason, it made him happy—not in a sadistic way but happy as an actor. 

 

His hands slowly made their way to Chanyeol’s soft fringes and he gave it a ruffle as Chanyeol watched him with teary eyes. 

 

“I am here now, ain’t I?” He asked him slowly as if cooing at a toddler. “It’s just acting, Chanyeol-ah. I am perfectly okay, can you not see?” He stretched his hands for his friend to see and it only brought a pout on the other’s face.

 

“You are making fun of me,” he whined but stopped when Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“I am not. I am actually touched that you cried for me. Is that because Wang Eun died?”

 

Chanyeol sniffed, “that too. Also because you weren’t here and I kind of hurt your feelings—“

 

“You are forgiven. But don’t ever make me sad like that,” Baekhyun said and when Chanyeol looked at him, he was tracing the cartoon figures on the covers and was avoiding his eyes. Then he slowly got up from the bed. “Sleep, Chanyeol-ah.”

 

He walked out the room without sparing a second glance at Chanyeol whose heart fluttered as if it went back to the day Chanyeol first saw Baekhyun.

 

•••

 

The next day when he woke up though, everything felt like a dream. He lazily made his way to the kitchen only to see Junmyeon making coffee. He told the elder to go sit while he took over the coffee machine.

 

“After coffee, can you go down to wake Baekhyun up? He has practice and the others went already. Tell him to get ready,” Junmyeon asked him when Chanyeol handed him his coffee. 

 

“Where’s Sehun?” He asked instead. His face might be red already now that the last night wasn’t a dream. Baekhyun really caught him crying. Waking him up was the last thing he wanted to do. Baekhyun was a sly human who would tease him to no end.

 

“Sehun is in the gym with Minseok and Jongin.”

 

Sighing, he nodded as he made his way to the floor below, where his nightmare of a crush was having his peaceful slumber. 

 

 

“Baek—Baekhyun,” he called his name as quiet as possible afraid that he would wake up and laugh at him. But Baekhyun didn’t even stir at that. He was sleeping calmly with his breaths even.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol gave up. He moved closer to the bed and sat down where he can get a good view of Baekhyun’s pretty face. He spent three days not seeing him. He deserved those few minutes to watch his crush sleeping so handsomely. 

 

Baekhyun was pretty; he always had been in Chanyeol’s eyes. But watching him sleep was something else. It was as if he watching an innocent kid who was dreaming about cute kittens and puppies, not having a worry of the world. 

 

His heart clenched as the scenes flashed through his mind. He stared at Baekhyun. He didn’t remember how long he had liked him but he was aware of how deep he was falling for him. Maybe Baekhyun knew that too. 

 

Without realising himself, Chanyeol leaned in. He leaned till his face was inch away from Baekhyun’s. He was supposed to hold in his breath but enchanted with the other’s handsomeness, he accidently breathed at Baekhyun’s face which caused the latter to flutter open his eyes.

 

It was over. He was doomed. Words of apology were on the tip of his tongue and various excuses were wrestling inside his mind. But he froze as Baekhyun innocently blinked at him. Chanyeol’s mind nagged at him to pull away and even before he could obey to his mind voice, Baekhyun cupped his cheeks, his thumbs resting upon the apple of his cheeks. 

 

“Were you gonna kiss me now?” His morning voice was husky and Chanyeol hated it.

 

“I…” Chanyeol croaked out. He wasn’t sure what to say. His mind was going haywire.

 

“I heard that you were jealous because I had a kissing scene,” Baekhyun talked effortlessly as if he was discussing about the weather. Chanyeol might be imagining but he got closer than before. “It was just acting, Chanyeol.”

 

And Chanyeol couldn’t process his words. Not when Baekhyun leaned in to place a kiss. Chanyeol blinked out in a daze. Baekhyun looked at his eyes before saying, “You had one at So I Married An Anti-fan too,” he whispered before leaning in again for a soft peck.

 

“So don’t get jealous,” another kiss, “over things that aren’t real.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol for the fourth time. “I should do this more,” he sighed after the fifth one and let go Chanyeol’s face for good.

 

Chanyeol was still in a daze. Maybe he was still sleeping and all that was a dream. There is no way that—

 

“Although I should admit,” Baekhyun sat up, yawning. “I didn’t watch that scene so I didn’t have any excuse to get jealous.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything. Nor he could move. Baekhyun smirked on his way to the bathroom after saying, “maybe you should’ve just kissed me instead of wasting your time getting jealous.”

 

°°°

 

Kyungsoo walked into his kitchen because he felt hungry at 2AM only to halt midway. “I didn’t make you both confess so you can _snog_ each other at my kitchen,” he groaned watching two frozen figures, shorter one sitting on the counter and the taller one standing between the former’s legs. 

 

“Stay out of my kitchen,” he pleaded when he saw Baekhyun defiantly dragging a sheepish Chanyeol. 

 

“God, please save me from these horny idiots,” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he walked back to kitchen, forgetting his hunger—he was no longer hungry after what he walked into.

 

▪▪▪

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many many more happy returns of the day, Jenny ❤  
> You know how much I love you. This is all I could write for (I am still sad that I couldn't continue bae because the bae fix was meant for you ;-;)  
> You are my first ever cb author, then became my first ever cb shipping friend TT  
> Please stay happy. Always keep loving the boys. Let's always keeping talking plots about chanbaek becoz you know how lost I can get without you. I love you. Let's be together in the future too TT


End file.
